Exception to the Rule
by Indomitable Spirit
Summary: Sesshoumaru would have gone to any length, taken on any challenges, turned his back on his principles, and defied all conventional wisdoms before he would ever let her go from his life. Sess/OlderRin. One-Shot. M-rated. R&R.


**Exception to the Rule**

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha because if I did, I probably would have defined this Sess/Rin relationship in more absolute terms. (shamelessly shippin' Sess/Older Rin).

Summary: Sesshoumaru would have gone to any length, taken on any challenges, turned his back on his principles, and defied all conventional wisdoms before he would ever let her go. Sess/OlderRin. M-rated. So kiddies, you can stay away.

A/N: Shuffling through my playlists, I thought this Madonna's song still prevalent despite the fact that we are in the 21st century. Ladies, never sell yourselves short and never let anyone tell you that you can't do, can't have, and can't be anything you want to be! Reach for that brass ring in whatever form or shape that is dear to you. Apparently, Rin's "brass ring" is good 'ole Sess. LOL.

I really think that Sesshoumaru's personal enlightenment became more textured as he viewed the world through Rin's eyes and really had his perspective widened. For all his seemingly antiquated ways, Sesshoumaru was able to overcome his personal biases and prejudices and allowed a human, much less a girl to take over his world. Funny though, I do believe he actually seemed more receptive to that equality concept more so than the rest of the cast of characters. He would get my "Man of the Year" vote. ;-).

Luckily, I have my own "Sesshoumaru" at home… too bad he doesn't have long, silvery hair, striking amber eyes, or even a moon on his forehead but he's adorable enough. This is actually for him and his unending and unfailing support of me as a wife, mother and a working professional. He's the best thing that happened in my life (when he does not aggravate the hell out of me… but then, what's a marriage without those occasional irritations, neh?) and he gave me the best gift I could ever want – our child.

And by the way, if you squint real closely, it may almost be considered a companion fic…of sorts… to _Everything_…or at least in my mind when I was writing it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**(Do you know) What it feels like for a girl? - (Madonna)**_

_Silky smooth, lips as sweet as candy, baby_

_Tight blue jeans, skin that shows in patches_

_Strong inside but you don't know it_

_Good little girls, they never show it_

_When you open up your mouth to speak_

_Could you be a little weak?_

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl?_

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl, in this world?_

_Hair that twirls on fingertips so gently, baby_

_Hands that rest on jutting hips repenting_

_Hurt that's not supposed to show_

_And tears that fall when no one knows_

_When you're trying hard to be your best_

_Could you be a little less?_

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl?_

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl, in this world?_

_What it feels like for a girl in this world…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_She_ was a complete opposite of the great demon lord; what he represented to others and what he was to himself.

No one in their right mind would have ever imagined the cold, enigmatic Lord of the West, of his own volition and with a certain inner alacrity he silently relished, had chosen such a fragile creature as his life mate.

As for said lord, he had rather hell frozen over first before one single strand of her silky hair were to change just to fit someone else's perceived notion of what _he_ wanted or even needed.

_Absurd._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshoumaru had never thought of himself as a particularly "enlightened" individual and certainly had never gone out of his way to ensure the comfort of others. Steeped in traditions passed from generation to generation of the elite Inuyoukai clan, the Lord of the West had grown to take things for granted and had grown to expect sycophantic behaviors as much as he despised them.

To him, good deeds were not only unheard of; they were uncommon, odd behaviors for there was always surely an ulterior motive. No one could be that selfless and generous regardless of dangers they unknowingly or deliberately thrust upon themselves to help another being.

Society was littered with avarice and self-aggrandizement and it certainly did not disappoint his opinion. He kept his friends close but his enemies even closer for one never knew what treachery await one in the most unexpected places and circumstances. Having been raised in grandeur, Sesshoumaru carried that traditional thinking albeit with a touch of cynicism well-guarded. Loyalty could be so easily purchased with a few golden coins or even with a few whores.

Fortunately, the Western Lord was an impeccable warrior, both on and off the field.

After all, he did have quite an unfair advantage in every aspect over the more mundane, typical of his peers -- so powerful of his strength, so worldly of his mind, so rich of his wealth, and breathtakingly beautiful of his face.

Anything he wanted, he only had to snap his tapered fingers together to get it. Single-minded and focused, his quest for power subjected secondary everything else under that personal banner. As long as that measly, grimy human world did not touch him, he could have cared less what happened to it.

Near-immortality meant that he had seen and heard of many things that came to pass making those amber eyes jaded and cynical with the relentless passage of time. The survival of the strongest and the fittest had always been the rule of life and_ his_ famed existence and powerful intellect were sufficient proof that the motto did have credence. The pecking order was merely a simplification of life to thin out the unnecessary and the weak and he was head and shoulders above them.

It was only reasonable and logical to regard the female gender merely as a mechanism for the procreation and continuation of one's bloodline. They existed to serve that natural function and Inuyoukai life was no exception to that thought in that it exhibited and condoned such practices.

But in all fairness, Sesshoumaru's own sire was rather progressive in his own rights as he tried to encourage a peaceful co-existence between humans and demons. However, all that effort had become wasted because of his decision to mate with a human princess. Never did both realize how that single decision had negatively impacted the then young and impressionable Sesshoumaru.

As wont in any "divorce" situation, the children were really the victims in these circumstances no matter how hard the parents tried to convince them otherwise. The bitterness at the "other woman" who had destroyed their family unit was sown deep into the heir's marrow and the fact that she was human made it even more distasteful.

It was inconceivable how someone that weak, that fragile could have captured his lord father's attention and affection. So acrimonious his feelings on the entire sorry episode that Sesshoumaru left home to strike out in the world since he could not bear to see their joy at the expense of his _own_ happiness.

When the news of the birth of his half-brother came, Sesshoumaru became more coldly furious and the distrust of the fairer sex, especially of the human kind, became more entrenched. Their manipulative and deceitful ways were totally abhorrent to the young lord. Apparently, the more delicate, fragile they seem, the more wily, more power hungry they apt to be to get what they want.

It was not until much later that Sesshoumaru finally acknowledged to himself that his parents' union was really more of a political alliance rather than dictated by that ephemeral emotion called love.

Years and years did have to pass before a pivotal moment came to bear in his life and he finally realized that without those events, however harsh or distasteful, he would have never had the chance to grasp and hold on tightly to his most precious treasure.

That nameless feeling had never really found purchase within him until the human girl tumbled into his life. Contrary to her apparent fragile helplessness, a steely strength and a stubborn streak permeated through every pore of her tiny frame as she persisted in taking care of his wounds regardless of his dangerous aura. To her credit, she had respected but was in no way frightened by the growls and the ominous treatment the demon lord had thrown her way despite his superiority to her in every way even in his injured state.

Ironically, in just a matter of a few short days, he had silently grown to demand her presence as he lay prostrate on the forest grounds. There was something oddly touching in the sweet smile and the tuneless humming that graced the girl's soft lips. It was as if her presence had instilled an unprecedented peace in his heart and a lull from the pain that riddled his body.

From morning until dusk, she had sat near him, never saying a word except for an occasional tinkling sound of laughter as she happily watched the day while away, their shared silence surprisingly never awkward. At times she had disappeared only to reappear shortly as though she had felt his anxiety of her absence even then, either with flowers in hand or morsels of food that she had apparently collected. Without fail, of that pitiful portion, she set aside the majority of it and quietly slid them closer to him, doe-like eyes entreating him to partake to regain strength. It did not matter to her to see sardonic amusement glinting in the sharp amber eyes. She had continued as she had intended all along with or without his approval, her conscience superseding all else.

How could that not have intrigued his jaded mind?

The fact that she cared not for the glossy exterior that held such terrible darkness within the demon lord had roused his curiosity as to what manner was this slight creature who had dared meet his eyes so fearlessly, those brown eyes always direct yet compassionate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshoumaru remembered asking her the reason in helping him years later after they had joined their lives together. Her smile was breathtakingly beautiful while slender fingers palmed his lean jaw to draw him down as she kissed him senseless. He had tasted her whispered words of love on his lips then and ever since.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So he had unconsciously watched and listened for her, waiting for the soft footfalls as she skipped through the clearing with him clearly as her destination.

She had kept coming back and kept watch over him until she simply did not show up one day.

To say the least, the Taiyoukai had been quite displeased with himself for feeling disappointment when he had seen neither head nor hair of the girl that particular day. Despite having regained his strength, he had deliberately lingered just to wait for that familiar, gamin grin to appear. He tried to convince himself it was the least he could do to acknowledge her care of his person. But as the dusky twilight started to draw to a close and the night curtain began to descend, Sesshoumaru had no more excuses to detain himself any longer.

A soft sigh unconsciously whispered past his lips. It was probably just as well that she did not seek him out for who knew what would have happened if the girl realized he was leaving her behind for good. And for some inexplicable reasons, he was not quite certain if he would have been able to withstand any tears that she might have chosen to shed.

Relief. That was it. He was merely relieved that their brief acquaintance was drawing to a close.

It had unnerved the lord to no end how quickly she had grown under his skin and planted herself so firmly into his consciousness that he could not have shaken her off. So when his sharp sense of smell locked in on the scent of freshly spilt blood – _her _blood –he felt as though a lightning bolt had ripped through him to leave behind raw, jagged edges.

Her death caused that embryonic light in his soul to flicker uncertainly, an odd sense of sadness and regret that he had not been ready to give it a name much less explaining it. That alien feeling of caring for someone other than himself and its unexpected fervor held him almost tensely breathless as he waited for Tenseiga's response to his unspoken command. He remembered all too clearly at the tremendous feeling of relief surging through him as he held her battered body in his arm and witnessed the first of many, tiny puffs of air the girl took as they pinkened her soft cheeks.

It was not long before that same foolish heart of his took another beating when she was dragged into the pit of hell all because of his search for supreme power. Had Sesshoumaru but known that she was a collateral exchange for his sword's strength, Tenseiga would have found itself snapped into pieces and literally deep-ended to the four corners of the world.

Family legacy and heirloom be damned.

Her first death was strangely and disquietingly unbearable to a stoic creature of his caliber, but it paled in comparison to her second demise. Fear was not a familiar feeling but felt it he did that day and it left a vile taste in his mouth. He felt utterly lost – merely setting adrift without direction and without an anchor while his invisible wounds were undetected and unseen to all but himself. Knowing that those bright, curious brown eyes would never look up at him in wonder and admiration, Sesshoumaru realized he had lost something quite precious and needful to him that day.

Though unvoiced, the Lord of the West was eternally grateful for his lady mother's interference. Despite their estranged relationship, her action in re-instating his most prized treasure, though he could not have called it for was it was at the time, had helped soften the uneasy chasm that existed between mother and son.

As the years passed and summers became winters and the cycle of life never ending, he watched and observed the girl so carefully yet unobtrusively as though wanting to unravel the mystery surrounding her and forever wondering what it was about her that enraptured and held so much sway with him. Even his own mother was not allowed that privilege of capturing his attention so completely.

But this girl was so different, so careful and tender she was in handling the fragile state of his heart, cosseting and protecting it fiercely in her own ways. Always ready to think the best of everyone, especially him, but never blindly for she knew well the debasement humans and demons alike could instigate on one another in such hurtful ways.

His human had not only rebuilt but also strengthened his heart in the smallness of her hands.

Growing up, his distrust of this weaker gender meant he kept well away from them until the physical clamoring of his body demanded relief. He was always clear and those entanglements were concluded perfunctorily and discreetly with no regret on his part.

Now that he was older and definitely wiser, he realized his arrogant immaturity as folly. Yet, it seemed the fates had taken pity on him and sent his salvation.

Through her, he found peace and purpose. Through her, he found acceptance and love.

Somehow, Sesshoumaru did not think Rin ever truly realized the full depth of his feelings for her and his gratefulness that she had re-awakened his emotions and righted his path.

None had been able to touch his mind or heart like _she_ did and he knew that none other would _ever_ be able to do so again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It did not take him long to see how difficult her life had truly been. Even now, he could not say that he absolutely comprehended the harshness that was her lot prior to her rather unassuming entry into his world.

When Rin appeared in his life, the almost emaciated form of this young girl tugged at his conscience and he found himself unable to deny her refuge when she clung to their pack with a near palpable joy. It was immediately obvious to him that she cared neither for the richness of his garment nor the regal bearing of his stature. Her motivation was mainly prompted by the notion of wanting to keep her dreaded loneliness at bay, of feeling as though she belonged somewhere and to someone who actually cared for her enough to claim her as their own. She did not think twice at the oddity that the someone was the icy, most ruthless demon of his time who had assumed that mantle in an almost unheard of, possessive manner unbeknownst to either of them.

Sesshoumaru had recollected snatches of conversation between her and Jaken as they tried to entertain themselves during his many unexplained absences thinking he was out of earshot. Those bits of words were deeply and indelibly woven into his consciousness and his unexpressed appreciation of her grew even greater. What resiliency this tiny thing, who had been deprived of so many things, had managed to achieve to survive against all odds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Somewhere to lay her head_.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Those same words rang through the layers of his memory when they had lingered leisurely from the aftermath of one passion-filled lovemaking years later.

She had lain on her stomach with her face turned towards him, her soft mewls of pleasure evident from claws tenderly tracing unspoken words of love on the soft indentation of her lower back. Propped on one elbow, he had gazed at the achingly familiar and beautiful face of his lady wife, drowsy and content to let him take liberties with her body while he asked if she was happy.

It was quite intimidating that the lord realized _his_ happiness had irrevocably narrowed down to hers and his fingers flexed almost unnoticeably.

Yet it spoke volumes of how attuned and perceptive she was to his moods and mannerisms when she quietly sat up, mindless of the nakedness she had revealed in that action, her eyes trained directly on the brilliant amber eyes which seemed to have taken on a more vivid gleam. Perhaps she had detected a small degree of uncertainty in his voice which he thought was well hidden, for when she replied with such tender honesty that he was her haven from the storm of life, her lord felt profoundly humbled and yet exalted at the same time.

_By the gods, how could one have responded to such frankness?_

Her guileless simplicity had left him speechless at the amazing vigor of her regards for him and he had felt a moment of sheer unworthiness as the recipient of that trust and love. He had tried to say something but only soundless, gutteral noises escaped a suddenly parched throat. Shaken to his core at the stark admission, it was all he could do to reach out almost blindly, fingers quivering convulsively, needing to feel her, to touch her to make sure that she was real and was his. A relieved sigh was heard and he had been surprised to realize it came from his own vocal cord as his aimless hand was grasped and guided to a warm breast. He was so sure that she had heard his low hiss of delight at the evidence of vibrant life thrumming beneath his palm, their heartbeats almost synchronized with one another. With breath hitching slightly, her fingers gently curled his claws to cup the heated skin. As if she could not have helped herself, Rin had reared her head back, arched her body closer into his touch and gasping when she felt him respond to her urging.

She filled his hand so completely, his life so totally and so perfectly and his body had helplessly hardened as she beckoned him to join her in their mutual bliss.

It was only moments later that he had drawn her down onto her back and had moved his more powerful body to gently cover hers, ready to show her once again the love he abided by her.

How he loved those hands of hers. They held his entire world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had taken her some time to slowly repair the damage her hands had suffered through the hardship of life. It had taken her an even longer time to adjust herself to being the much-admired and well-loved lady in her lord husband's dominion when she had always been Rin, the orphan.

He noticed she seemed almost nostalgic at times seeing that evidence slowly disappearing as though signaling the loss of her identity of what she had become and had accomplished through sheer grit and determination. Never one to see his beloved saddened, Sesshoumaru reminded her often enough in their private moments as he tenderly kissed each fingertip that she was _more_ than her hands although he loved every inch of them.

The sum of his Rin was resoundingly far greater than the individual parts.

The Lord of the West did not love her for any one single attribute of the young woman; he could never have perceived her as anything less than the perfect composite of all her beautiful qualities of mind, body and spirit. Her unquenchable drive and optimism had conquered the most powerful demon lord and eternally riveted his attention and her physical beauty (though she vehemently denied such truths) heated his blood and made his body tremble at the thought of possessing her again and again and permanently branding her scent to him.

She had overcome so many obstacles whether they'd be physical, mental, and societal and it was with humbling pride that he was able to take that burden from her and yoke it to his own capable shoulders.

He was more than strong enough for the both of them to stand against those who were against her. It was never an option to have Rin be harmed again if he had anything to say in the matter and, by all that he held sacred, nothing and no one will have that opportunity.

With his silent but unwavering support, she did adapt and become more efficient with the oversight of his household. But the vivacious, self-sufficient soul that was the epitome of Rin never wavered and he fully encouraged her continual exploration of her own mind and of the universe surrounding her. Sesshoumaru never wanted sycophants, much less in his mate, and her independent streak gratified him to see her thrive under his guidance but he knew Rin would have been just as strong-willed and resilient on her own. If he were honest with himself, Sesshoumaru could have never denied that she was the one who actually chose him and gifted her affections to him.

Rin's love was totally his and he responded in unequivocal and infinite measure to that devotion.

It was obvious that her lord was essential to her happiness.

Yet, while she lived and breathed for him, it was well known that his mate had never cowered from respectfully expressing her thoughts. It was also more surprisingly well known that said lord always seem to pay serious consideration to his lady's recommendations and opinion when none other could lay claim to that coveted license with him.

Those who were privileged to witness those occasions could not help but be charmed by her honesty and humility when she impart her views. It was not as if Lord Sesshoumaru could not have made his own decisions long before she made her appearance at his side, but he seemed most desirous in hearing her side and even seeming to encourage her, never patronizingly, but actively and expectantly wanting her to use that keen wit to resolve an issue in a logical manner but infuse with her particular brand of humanity and generosity.

Sesshoumaru was infinitely amused seeing how easily her gentle nature had captivated others with her lucid intellect despite her tender age of nineteen summers. A sharp grasp in politics and social economy made this fragile girl an almost formidable opponent in time of debate that baffled even the most astute of his court yet she had done so easily and appealingly without offending the most arrogant, the most skeptical creatures.

He knew without a shadow of doubt that those long-ago, accusatory whispers of his weakness concerning the human girl were truly obliterated once they had experienced the full brunt of that highly energized personality and genuine warmth. He surmised it was no longer shocking when others see him hold court with his lady wife in close attendance at his right side while his powerful swords lay close to his left and the lord himself ever vigilant and ready to defend this precious person.

For all his nonchalant impassiveness, there was never, ever any reservation as to the lord's deep regards for his bride. His energy thrummed around her like a protective glove, cocooning and wrapping her securely in that core of power.

Only the most ignorant with suicidal tendencies would even have dared to lay a finger on _his_ lady in _his_ home and in _his_ presence, surrounded by his most faithful warriors and servants.

It was a given fact that Sesshoumaru in his own rights was already a formidable, overwhelming opponent but a Sesshoumaru fighting on _her_ behalf was absolutely and ruthlessly peerless.

Though he needed no vindication, Rin engaging in court matters usually brought a mysterious smirk to his lips when he watched them succumb to the diminutive figure of their master's lady. He could almost be forgiven if his thoughts did sometimes stray distractedly to the fact that she always wore_ his_ colors so beautifully and the sun glinted in her hair at just the right angle that made it look like a nimbus and how that slender neck was so appealing and delectable. He was the only one able to attest that same proud column of skin could be so enticing when she softly moaned in her throat offering it up for his taking as his sweat-slicked body wrap around hers and pulse so deeply within her molten warmth. During those times, Sesshoumaru was only conscious of one primal thought of giving her everything that he was and everything that he had to offer. He reveled in those acts of possession as though his very existence was defined by their physical and emotional union.

The girl still had no idea of what she was capable of doing to him.

To his mind and to his body.

She had made him weak that he could not hold out against those dimpled smiles of hers, weak in that his happiness flourish in her presence, weak to ward off the magic that slender body wreak on his and weak to eagerly envisioning his children thriving under her heartbeat.

That slender frame and her gentle, expressive brown eyes were very deceiving if they only judged her by the cover.

His Rin was much more than a fair face.

So much, much more.

Most creatures tended to overlook the steely resolve and the determination and other admirable qualities in his wife when she fought and gently argued for peace for his lands and his people. All too quickly, they had written her off as another annoying, pesky human. It was beyond their imagination to see her elevated to that envious stature of consort to the most powerful, and hardest-to-please creature for the Lord of the West never had abided mediocrity.

Their shortsightedness was almost ludicrously pitiful.

Sesshoumaru recognized all too well that Rin was strong in mind and spirit whether or not he existed in her world. But he had hoped that his presence had helped to nurture and provide her the ways and means to reach as far as she could in her capabilities and growth. It seemed as if there was never a time that he did not love her in some fashion and to some degree.

Life without her was deemed intolerable and the fact that he had almost lost her still made his insides clench painfully upon remembrance. Of course, his mind initially had silently protested how his well-ordered, well-structure life would have changed but the consequence of a Rin-less outlook was not to be countenanced since his heart absolutely refused such notion. His feelings had moved from indifferent admiration to loving her with everything that he had, in all ways and on all levels.

She had become his sole source of comfort and sounding board. His trust in her feelings and instinct was unquestionable. The demon lord never regretted that decision in binding her life to his forever.

His young wife had effortlessly become his sun in which he, a mere satellite, orbited around her, gathering warmth from her and thriving under that tenderness in which she gave so unstintingly to him.

She was … simply … incomparable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was as passionate in his court as she was in his bed chambers. Strangely, Sesshoumaru had no qualm giving control over to his lady at times in their intimate moments.

There was a certain eroticism to see her so enraptured by his trust in her and allowing her the freedom to guide them both through the fields of ecstasy.

They had learned to worship each other with their lips, hands and mouths but usually at his instigation when they had finally stepped into the intimate phase of their relationship. He knew he was more than capable to wring them both to that point of ecstasy but he needed more affirmation than just a passive partner from her. Sesshoumaru was selfish enough to need her be able to express her want of him.

He _needed_ to know that she loved him if only for just a fraction of how he felt about her. By his own admittance to her, he was an intolerably possessive lover where she was concerned and he had watched her flush with pleasure from those words.

His love, desire and lust for her demanded no less than active and full participation.

Before Rin, all his other sexual encounters were offhandedly casted aside after their mutual use of each other was slaked. How ironic that it was he who now seemed to want to linger longer in the moments of spent passion. Never had he failed to seek her soft warmth in their afterglow and listen contentedly for the soft inhales and exhales she took under the dark cover of the night.

The gods must have been laughing themselves silly at the quaint irony in how the inimitable demon lord was bested by a tiny female in the war of the heart.

He remembered her surprised wonder the first time he had introduced his pretty wife to the free reign of making love to him, that she had a choice, and always will have a choice with him ever since she had chosen to converge their paths.

She was still clothed as he led her to the edge of their futon and knelt down in front of her. He could hear her breath quickened when he slowly and deliberately unwound the complicated kimono wrappings from her body, while amber eyes glittered with need and a hard flush invaded the normally patrician, marbled cheeks. His jaw had ached with such intensity to keep his control in grip as he regarded her naked beauty. His ardor heightened even more from the eager light he had seen flashing in her eyes.

Every inch revealed was adored by him. Hot breath gliding over the delicate eyelids that quivered, traveling down a slim throat as he saluted a hardened nipple and its sister with a quick flick of tongue before moving down further to and circling the soft skin of her navel. Open-mouthed kisses were pressed into the warm inside of her slender thighs before he dipped his face lower and found his target.

Fingers and tongue stroked the girl who lay shuddering beneath him. She had previously been propped on her elbows, anxiously gauging his intention while breasts gleamed and breath heaved as she writhed against his mouth as it feasted on her body. Heated amber eyes, unwavering and focused on her face, avidly watched every passionate expression chasing across her flushed features while her body trembled helplessly under his touch. It was not long before the emotions he invoked became too much and she had fallen on to her back while slender fingers found themselves searching for and then weaving tightly into the long silvery strands, her jerky motion uncertain in whether to push him away and free her from the surfeit of sensations he was making her feel or to urge him ever closer.

But that did not really matter since Sesshoumaru had so firmly wedged his powerful shoulders in the cradle of her slim legs, exposing the delectable girl to his_ all_ of his senses, both hands gripping her buttocks and refusing to release her from his amorous, seeking mouth.

For his part, he was not able to tear himself away from the addictive taste and feel of her even if his own life were suddenly at stake. So Sesshoumaru held on tighter and her body eventually synchronized to the rhythm he had orchestrated.

It was not long before those slender hips gave a few final, erratic thrusts as she responded to his questing tongue before it thrashed out of control. Low keening noises left her lips as she gasped for breath, riding out the sensations he had wreaked upon her.

The walls of her muscles rippled and tightened around the slick, sinewy muscle that was invading her cavern, drawing him in so relentlessly and making the taste buds in his mouth tingled from the warm honey coating his tongue. She tasted like the very heaven, sweet and pungent and his throat swallowed convulsively not wanting to miss a single drop of manna, his grip fierce on her hips. It was just as well that she seemed to not be adverse to this kind of loving because _he_ intended to taste her again and again.

Ye gods. It was _only_ his tongue.

A dark, febrile need surged through his mind and red tinged his vision knowing that soon he would be inevitably buried deep inside that tight coil, and thought to deed, his body hardened and pulsed restlessly, so eager to be with her, _in _her.

Easing his long frame up her body, he rained soft kisses along his path, noting with masculine satisfaction that her eyes were still misty with passion, her lips swollen and red from his loving attention, and her body boneless and flushed with sated desire. Sharp claws tenderly smoothed down the fine, dark hair that had matted to her temples before he crushed his lips to hers. Automatically and instinctively as breathing, her body curved up to seek his and she opened to him when a warm tongue, laced with her essence, began an erotic dance as their kiss deepened.

A hard groan rumbled past his throat before said lord possessed her mouth more fully. Calloused, warm palms were everywhere as if he could not touch the silken skin often enough. They glided over her flesh, kneading and nipping, causing her to press closer into him, a more than willing participant shyly offering him everything she had.

And he had always held her to that vow.

Unthinkingly, he had flipped onto his back and hoisted her to sit astride his body, his hands roaming urgently all over the girl. Rin's eyes had widened at this new stance before mischievous smile lifted the corner of her lips. Lowering herself so that she was breast to hip to him, Rin had moved and rubbed her slender body against the heated strength beneath her and the ragged intake of breath from her lord attested his enjoyment.

Jaws clenching tightly in the lean angular face, Sesshoumaru sought for control to let her do as she pleased to his body. Boldly, she lifted her frame away from his, ignoring his harsh groan of protest only to grasp him firmly in both hands before guiding him to her core and slowly and deliberately impaling herself to him completely.

They both seemed to stop breathing as they stared deeply at one another, reveling in the sudden, electrifying heat that coursed through their joined bodies before they became aware of their surroundings again. Rin had watched her lover's face contorted into what seemed to be painful pleasure. And when she accidentally moved her hips to find greater purchase over him, it fascinated her to see him grimaced, exhaling her name harshly while the lean muscles of his abdomen convulsed around that movement.

Growls, primeval and guttural, resonated deep inside his chest cavity as heat poured into every cell of his body while pain and gratification vied in his body at the impossible constriction of this new position. The tightness in which she had gripped him made his vision whitened before those same golden eyes flared red as they avidly watched her, enthralled at tremors of delight that racked through the slender frame above him.

He felt her breath caught and saw brown eyes lit with ecstasy as she realized her powerful husband had willingly yielded himself and allowed her to dictate the depth and pace of their coupling. He saw the thick lashes lowered over the bright orbs as she seemed to lose herself to the new sensations she was creating with him. She began to swivel and swirl her hips, grinding herself to him and taking him in deeper with every rise and fall.

At her silent beckoning, one capable, solid palm moved to firmly latched on the roundness of her smooth bottom, claws squeezing lovingly before one hand began to lift her up to slowly press her down over him while muscled thighs tilted her body forward, fervently making her fully aware of every inch of his desire as the other hand stroked her heated core with a delicate thumb.

Soft moans echoed through the vast bed chamber.

Always enthusiastic, the girl had leaned back, her own hands encircling his wrists as she let him guide her thrusts, slender body instinctively arched forward.

Sesshoumaru found himself in an enviable position as firm young breasts innocently but provocatively heaved in front of his eyes while she gripped his length so tightly. He could feel his throat clenching and his mouth watering at the thought of tasting the sweet, silky mounds.

And ye gods, at _this _angle, he was able to see everything.

She fitted him like a tight sheath and he was more certain than ever they were created solely for one another. Nothing mattered a damn as long as she was with him.

_Beautiful._

She was simply exquisite and his awareness flared into hot, hungry urges to devour the girl whole. She called to his senses like a siren.

The fringe of silky lashes trembled on rosy cheeks as lean, masculine hips insistently followed her pace, each time pulling him deeper into her narrow passage. Passion had intensified the fine features of his beloved and he almost whimpered as he watched, mesmerized by his length voraciously pistoning in and out of her womb so rigorously. Unable to prevent himself, the lord growled out loud his own pleasure as he became totally immersed in feelings, touches and emotions until nothing but her existed for him. As if to further encourage him, sounds, unexpected but lovely from her bearing the ecstasy he had wrought made him surge more powerfully into her.

He loved hearing those intimate utterances of bliss. Never had he had a lover so responsive and it darkened his desire for her even further.

As she rocked and gyrated to the cadence she had set, his lady suddenly lunged forward to place one hand possessively over his heart to steady herself, unconscious in the significance of her gesture but the stark mark of possession was not lost on him. Slender fingers moved convulsively as she traced and caressed the toned flesh of his chest. She had leveraged off of him, body curved into his, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh increased the erotic feeling as she fell onto his length in a hard and deep ritual.

She moaned and he instinctively arched, thrusting harder and faster, climbing ever higher seeking that brilliant release that only he could give her.

Oh gods. Sesshoumaru felt tremors wracked his own body as heat flowed to every corner of his frame from the hot, wet fist that enveloped him. She felt so delicious as her twists and turns on top of him brought new sensations, new waves of pleasure that rampaged through the lean frame below her.

The great demon lord was a mindless hulk of a body around her. He began to drive into her relentlessly. It was all he could do to cling to her helplessly as she stormed in and had taken him over.

He heard her gasp his name as that tightness broke inside of her and her climax was violently wrenched out of her and she collapsed back onto his arms, her muscle rippling and spasming around his length, gripping him mercilessly.

Sesshoumaru's own thrusts became more uneven and erratic and his shortness of breath betrayed the physical and emotional onslaught from his Rin.

A snarl escaped his throat as his strokes into her became more irregular, shorter as though he was losing control on that fine thread of sanity. It was only but a few moments later that his body stiffened entirely before he groaned and filled her womb with his essence that sent them both to another peak of fulfillment. He watched her smile gently as he told her of his love as he turned them both of their sides, still not wanting to be disengaged from her warmth as he gathered her protectively into his arms.

There was never any doubt of his feelings, of his love for this willowy, slender slip of a girl who ruled his heart with such devotion and care.

And even though her life span was lengthened with the infusion of his blood, nothing was ever guaranteed and that knowledge was enough to keep him grounded and focused on what really mattered.

So as they drifted into a much deserved slumber and with him clutching to her frame so tightly and possessively, Sesshoumaru knew that he would kill for her, die for her and love her with every fiber of his being.

It was quite simple really.

After all, she was the exception to _his_ rules.

The End

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(A/N: My apologies for the long lack of writing. Working almost 80-hr in a 40-hr week is definitely no fun. My creativity seemed to have come to a screeching halt due to a tired, tired, brain and body. Reviews would be truly encouraged and motivating for me to know that someone out there may still enjoy my drabbling).


End file.
